Close
by TrustNoOne182
Summary: The mark on Dean's shoulder is more than just a mark, it is proof of the connection that him and Cas share. An intimate connection. Destiel oneshot.


" _Space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too close." ~_ Nick Jonas, _Close._

* * *

The first time it happened Dean was asleep and unaware that Castiel was watching over him. It was not something that Cas made a habit of, but on occasion he felt the need to check on the eldest Winchester and confirm that he was okay. He was concerned about Sam as well, but it was seeing Dean sleeping soundly that eased his mind. Dean frowned in his sleep and rolled so he was facing Cas. The hand print Castiel had left when he raised Dean from perdition was just visible over the blanket. He ran one finger along the mark, pausing when Dean tensed in his sleep.

Castiel left a moment later, leaving a groggy Dean to wonder if he had actually seen the angel or if that had been part of a dream.

After that night Cas was much more careful about his visits to Dean, usually checking in on the Winchesters during the day. He was too tempted to reach out to Dean while he slept, and that was something that Dean had expressed a dislike for.

* * *

The next time that Cas touched the mark on Dean's shoulder Dean was awake. Dean closed his eyes as a new sensation rippled through his body, something very enjoyable though he couldn't figure out what it was exactly. The rustle of wings alerted Dean that Cas had left, and with him the pleasant feeling also vanished.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen where Dean was standing.

"No, Cas was here. He had to go though." Sam raised an eyebrow at him which Dean ignored as he went to his bedroom.

* * *

The familiar fluttering of wings made Dean look up from his laptop and he tried not to seem too pleased that Cas was in his bedroom.

"Hey Cas, what's up?" Dean said. He set his laptop on nightstand and stood up.

"I came to see how you were doing. It's been a while since I last checked on you."

"Checked on me? I'm not a child that needs supervision-" Dean began to argue but Cas interrupted him.

"I just like to know that you and Sam are safe." Cas said.

"You know you probably shouldn't just show up in my bedroom, who knows what you could have caught me doing." Cas cocked his head to the side and contemplated Dean's words. Without warning he placed his hand over the mark on Dean's shoulder.

"Cas, what are you doing?"

"Do you not like it? Your elevated heart rate and quickened breathing indicate otherwise," Cas said with no hint of sarcasm in his voice. Dean would have chuckled if he wasn't fighting to stay upright. As if reading his mind Cas guided Dean to the bed, laying him down and settling next him him, though he remained sitting up.

"What...what are you doing to me?" Dean could hardly think straight, the pleasure that was coursing through his body was taking over. He didn't know what he wanted in that moment, except that he didn't want the connection to end.

"I rebuilt you using my grace, we are intimately connected because of it." It was the weirdest dirty talk Dean had ever heard and before he could comment on it Cas pulled off Dean's shirt and placed his hand directly on the mark, aligning it perfectly. Dean gasped and then bit his lip hoping that Sam didn't hear him.

"Cas…" Dean moaned. He was desperate for release but before he could do anything about that Cas put his other hand on Dean's erection and started to rub it through the Dean's jeans. Within moments Dean came undone in Cas' hands, the pleasure so intense he momentarily went blind.

Once his breathing had returned to normal Dean sat up, unable to meet the angels eyes. "I don't normally do that...in my jeans, or so fast," Dean said with a hint of embarrassment.

"I am a celestial being, among other things I can bring pleasure faster. Our connection only intensified your pleasure. I expect that the next time will last longer for you," Castiel said. Dean looked up at him and tried to wrap his mind around the idea of a next time but he was too mystified to compose a response. A moment later Cas left abruptly, leaving Dean alone to think about what had just happened.

* * *

Cas didn't drop by to see Dean for a long time, not unless they needed his help on a case, and even then he didn't stay for long. Dean didn't know whether he was grateful for the space or whether he craved the angel's touch.

Dean was searching the fridge for a beer after a particularly difficult case one night when Castiel showed up. It was their first encounter alone since what Dean had come to think of as the incident. For a long time neither man spoke.

"Dean, I am ashamed of what happened between us previously. It's why I haven't stopped by to check on you in so long," Cas said.

"Ashamed? Why? I'm the one that came in my pants."

"But I initiated the contact, and I didn't get your permission-"

"Cas, I'm not mad at you," Dean interrupted. He stood up and walked over to where Cas was standing. Before Dean could say anything else Cas reached up and placed his arm on Dean's shoulder. Dean's breath hitched and he had to grab Cas' sides to keep from falling over.

"Not here, Sam could catch us," Dean managed to say. Cas removed his hand and guided Dean back to his bedroom, quickly closing the door and resuming contact. Dean groaned and fell into Cas' arms. A voice in the back of his mind was telling him to back away and end whatever it was between them, but a much louder voice wanted the contact. He was moaning the angel's name and gripping tightly to him in an attempt to not fall over.

"Cas, wait...please…" Dean was mumbling, trying desperately to get his thoughts sorted out. He wanted this, he needed it, but he also needed to know why this kept happening.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" The angel asked. His hands hung at his sides as he looked at Dean, clearly worried he had gone too far.

"No, I just want to know why you keep doing this. What do you get from it?" Dean asked. He remained standing in front of Cas unwilling to sit on his bed, his mind bringing up images of what had happened the last time they were both in his bed.

"I like your response, it is...pleasing. I also like knowing that I am doing something you enjoy. You seem so burdened that I thought you might enjoy the attention," Cas said. He lifted his hand so it was palm up and regarding it, as if the answers they both sought were contained in that expanse of skin.

"Do you get any...uh...any pleasure from it?" Dean asked. He refused to look Cas in the eyes and keep shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Yes, and I have found myself craving the touch."

Dean meet the angel's eyes and after a moment's hesitation he pinned him to the door and caught his lips in a bruising kiss. With one hand he fisted Cas' hair and the other he caught his hips, pinning them against the door with his own. For a moment he wondered if this would even work but when he felt an erection against his own he stopped worrying and began to pull off clothes. When they were both naked from the waist up Cas placed his hand once more on the mark on Dean's shoulder causing the hunter to gasp and almost slip to the floor.

A moment later Dean was the one being held against the door and there was an almost feral look in Cas' eyes. Dean bit his lip and lost himself to the moment, no longer wondering how this would make things between them.

* * *

When Dean woke up the next morning he was alone but the scent of Cas still lingered. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed that the angel wasn't there, or if he was relieved to not have to worry about a potentially awkward morning after. Eventually Dean got out of bed and went into the kitchen in search of coffee. He found Sam in there making breakfast while Cas sat on a bar stool and watched.

"Good morning," Dean said as he poured a cup of coffee. His gaze flickered from Cas to Sam, trying to figure out if his brother knew anything. After a moment he decided that Sam was unaware that Cas had been in Dean's bedroom the night before, so he settled on the bar stool next to Cas and sipped his coffee.

"Any interesting cases?" Dean asked. He was itching for a good hunt.

"I haven't checked yet this morning, but I'm sure there is something out there. There always is someone that needs our help," Sam said as he dished out two plates of breakfast and placed on in from of Dean. Cas looked fondly at the food but said nothing.

"So Cas, what are you doing here? Did you just come for a chat or is something up?" Dean asked. He kicked himself mentally for not asking that initially; it is unusual for them to find Cas in their kitchen when the world isn't ending.

"No, nothing is going on. I thought maybe you might need some help on a case."

"No offense Cas, but you never just stop by to see if we need help." Sam asked.

"Nothing is wrong, I just like to check in on you two occasionally."

The subject was dropped and they spent the rest of the morning discussing what exactly Cas did when he wasn't stopping an apocalypse or saving their lives.

After they finished eating Sam went to look for a case while Dean did the dishes. Once they were dried and put away he turned around to find Cas watching him intently.

"Do you need something?" Dean asked after a moment's hesitation.

"I crave your touch, it is rather odd for me to crave anything. As an angel I am above things such as desire and cravings," Cas replied. He maintained his usual serious face while he spoke, though Dean felt his own composure was slipping away.

"Why? Why do you crave it? Why have you been...so…" Dean struggled to find an end to the sentence. Speaking it out loud made it sound real, and a part of him still struggled with the idea of having a sexual relationship with a man, even if that man happened to be an angel who had pulled him from Hell.

"I don't know why. What I do know is that I feel complete when I am with you."

"Complete? What do you mean? Did you feel incomplete before?"

"I used my grace to rebuild your body, I am familiar with your entire being both inside and out. When we are together we are complete."

"What do you mean by together? We're together right now, does that make us complete? Or do you mean when we…" Dean broke off.

"When we are intimate, that is when we are complete," Cas finished for him.

While they had been talking Cas had been walking closer to Dean until he was only inches away. There was no need for personal space anymore, they both were well aware that what had happened between them was not something they would be capable of stopping. Dean reached out and grabbed Cas, closing the gap between them, and then brought their lips together. Things grew more heated but eventually they broke apart and went to look for Sam.

"Cas, maybe we can keep this between just you and me, for now at least," Dean said as they were leaving the kitchen.

"You do not wish to tell Sam?"

"No, I think I'll save that chick flick moment for another day," Dean said. He gave Cas' hand a quick squeeze before dropping it and heading to where Sam was waiting for them.

 **The End**

 **A/N: I have been working on this story for a few months now. This is my first attempt at Destiel and I hope that I have done it justice. I will more than likely write more Destiel in the future. Let me know what you think! Until next time!**


End file.
